Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{7a - 6}{2a + 10} \times 6$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(7a - 6) \times 6} {(2a + 10) \times 1}$ $r = \dfrac{42a - 36}{2a + 10}$ Simplify: $r = \dfrac{21a - 18}{a + 5}$